2015 Winter Event
Introduction The is an event that will run from November 26, 2015 to January 5, 2016. The player will need stars to open presents. One way to earn them is by doing quests for Frosty. The player will also get 10 stars for pressing the "Start" button, and the player can also find stars hidden in some presents. To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen (pictured to the left). Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as it can afford and win everything over and over again. There are also special awards hidden among the presents. "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars, "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened, and "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Daily Quests Every day throughout the event Frosty presents a new quest to be solved. Every solved quest grants the player with an amount of stars. The quests don't need to be solved the same day but they have to be solved in the order they are presented. *'November 26:' **"Make people enthusiastic" and "Build a decoration from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 11 *'November 27:' **"Infiltrate a sector" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Reward: 11 *'November 28:' **"In production buildings, finish a 1-hour-production 2 times" Reward: 11 *'November 29:' **"Acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 11 *'November 30:' **"Gather 24 goods" Reward: 11 *'December 1:' **"Infiltrate a sector" and "In production buildings, finish a 24-hour-production once" Reward: 12 *'December 2:' **"Build 2 cultural buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 3:' **"Motivate or polish 3 buildings" and "Spend 3 Forge Points" Reward: 12 *'December 4:' **"Build a building from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 5:' **"In production buildings, finish a 5-minute-production 5 times" Reward: 12 *'December 6:' **"Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 18 and Portrait of Amy *'December 7:' **"In production buildings, finish a 1-hour-production 7 times" Reward: 12 *'December 8:' **"Sell 2 buildings from your age or 3 buildings from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 9:' **"Gather 9 goods" Reward: 12 *'December 10:' **"Motivate or polish 10 buildings" Reward: 12 *'December 11:' **"Gain 111 happiness" Reward: 12 *'December 12:' **"Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 13:' **"Acquire 3 sectors" Reward: 12 *'December 14:' **"In production buildings, finish each of the 6 production options once" Reward: 12 *'December 15:' **"Contribute 15 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 12 *'December 16:' **"Buy 3 Forge Points" Reward: 12 *'December 17:' **"Pay 1,700 coins" and "Pay 1,700 supplies" Reward: 12 *'December 18:' **"Gain control over a province" Reward: 12 *'December 19:' **"Sell 3 buildings from your current age or 3 buildings from the previous age" and "Build 3 buildings from your current age or 6 from the previous age" Reward: 14 *'December 20:' **"Finish 9 productions in production buildings from your current age or 9 in production buildings from the previous age" Reward: 14 *'December 21:' **"Have 10 units or research a technology" Reward: 14 *'December 22:' **"Motivate or polish 7 buildings" Reward: 14 *'December 23:' **"Scout a province" Reward: 16 *'December 24:' **"Delete 2 units from your age or 4 from any age" Reward: 24 and Portrait of Jim *'December 25:' **"Have 200 population available" and "Build a residential building" Reward: 18 *'December 26:' **"Acquire 1 sector with your army or 3 sectors without fighting" Reward: 18 *'December 27:' **"Finish 5 productions in production buildings from your current age or 5 in production buildings from the previous age" and "Gather 1,000 supplies" Reward: 14 *'December 28:' **"Build a building of every type" Reward: 14 *'December 29:' **"Recruit 4 units from your current age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 14 *'December 30:' **"Research a technology" Reward: 14 *'December 31:' **"Gain population and happiness"Gain 20 population and 20 happiness. and "Gather some coins, supplies and goods"Gather 200 coins, 200 supplies and 5 goods. Reward: 14 *'January 1:' **"Spend 21 Forge Points" Reward: 20 *'January 2:' **"Finish a 24-hour production in a production building once" Reward: 20 and Portrait of Frosty *'January 3:' **Alternative 1:This quest is activated for all players WITHOUT any type of confectionary built in their towns by the time the quest was activated. "Get and build a Confectionary" and "Sell your Confectionary" or Alternative 2:This quest is activated for all players WITH a CONFECTIONARY built in their towns by the time the quest was activated. "Sell your Confectionary" or Alternative 3:This quest is activated for all players WITH a LARGE CONFECTIONARY built in their towns by the time the quest was activated. "Sell your Large Confectionary" or Alternative 4:This quest is activated for all players WITH a HUGE CONFECTIONARY built in their towns by the time the quest was activated. "Sell your Huge Confectionary" Reward: Alternative 1 and 2: A Large Confectionary if a Confectionary is sold. Alternative 3: A Huge Confectionary if a Large Confectionary is sold. Alternative 4: A Legendary Confectionary if a Huge Confectionary is sold. Daily Special Prizes This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can either be won in presents the same day or, in those cases they are special buildings, sometimes be bought the following day for 2,000 diamonds. New Buildings Notes de:Winter-Event 2015 Category:Events